


That one really sad fic where tubbo dies

by lmaowhatssleep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaowhatssleep/pseuds/lmaowhatssleep
Summary: I dont have a title yet oops----------Tubbo dies in the disc war finale and then it's all sad and stuff
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 64





	That one really sad fic where tubbo dies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am so idk if it's even good  
> \----------

Dying is the most painful experience a person can go through, even if only for a split second. Now, I will assume that nobody reading this has ever experienced death before, so I will explain exactly how it feels to help enhance your reading experience. 

Once you are dead, you feel the pain of a million bones breaking, of a thousand needles stabbing into your body, of fire consuming you completely. This is the worst pain a person can go through. It makes you glad that you're dead, glad that you will most likely never experience it ever again. You want to scream, but the pain is too overwhelming for you to be able to summon the energy needed.  
What makes it worse is you can still see everything around your dead body for up to ten minutes. You can see the pain in the eyes of whoever was with you, or you can lie there alone and realise nobody cared. 

For Tubbo, the worst part was the last part. Watching his best friend Tommy run towards his body and kneel next to him shaking, crying and screaming hurt almost as much as death just had. Seeing the boy he grew up with hold his lifeless form close left an emptiness in Tubbo. He wanted to comfort him, to hug him and say he was sorry for letting him down, but all he could do was watch. Watch as Tommy screamed his name over and over, watch as the rest of the smp arrived just to realise they were a minute too late. Watch as the others realised what had happened, as Ranboo cried silently, his own tears hurting his face. Watch as Tommy was dragged away, as he screamed and struggled to hold Tubbo again, as if he still believed there was some sort of chance for the boy, for his best friend. Watch as he was pulled through the nether portal by Captain Puffy and Sam, both adults trying to calm the kid as Ranboo followed, having managed to not say a word since arriving.  
He had to watch the remaining members of the smp either leave to gather their thoughts or discuss what happened and how to avenge Tubbo. He had to watch Punz and Sapnap go to take his body away. Once they got close enough, Tubbo saw nothing.   
His vision went blank, and though he still couldn't move, he could feel his fingers. He could feel his own body being returned. 

"What the-"  
He gasped and opened his eyes, not remembering closing them. He still saw nothing.  
"Turn around! Who are you?"  
He turned to look at the voice behind him. He was met with the faces of two men he had watched die a long time ago. He tried to speak, to show his suprise, but he couldn't. Luckily, the people in front of him understood what he was trying to do.  
"Why is Tubbo here? What the hell?"  
"He's dead, Schlatt."


End file.
